Breen Gor Taan Class
Name: Gor Taan Craft: Breen Confederacy Gor Taan Class Battle Cruiser Type: cruiser Scale: capital Length: 423.76 x 365.24 x 97.39 meters Size: 7 Ship Mass: 3,010,000 metric tons Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Autopilot: 3D+1 Crew: 637; Skeleton: 64/+10 Passengers: 195 Cargo Capacity: 66,000 metric tons Consumables: 2 years Warp Drive: 6 / 9.2 / 9.6 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 0D+2 Space: 9 Hull: 4D+2 Shields: 2D+2 [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 40 / 1D1 *Scan: 120 / 2D+1 *Search: 150 / 2D+2 *Focus: 5 / 3D+1 Cloaking Device: While Cloaked, +2D+1 Difficulty to detect ship Weapons *'Energy Dissipator' : Fire Arc: 180 degrees forward Location: forward central spar Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/4/5 Rate of fire: 1 Damage: 4D+2 (Ionization) *'5 Type X Disruptor Cannons' : Fire Arc: 4x 360 degrees forward, 360 degrees aft Location: forward central spar, forward port spar, forward starboard spar, forward ventral spar, aft central spar Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Pulse Rate of fire: 3 Damage: 4D+1 *'4 Photon Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: 3 forward, 1 aft Location: forward central spar, forward port spar, forward starboard spar, aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-18/75/203 Ammunition: 350 Type II Photon Torpedoes total Spread: 6 Damage: 4D *'2 Class Delta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 aft Location: forward, aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 *'4 Class Alpha Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebays Location: 1 in each Shuttlebay Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 3D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: :*Spartan: 300 :*Basic: 200 :*Expanded: 75 :*Luxury: 25 :*Unusual: 5 *Decks: 20 *Escape Pods: 150 :*Capacity per Pod: 8 *Maximum Life Support: 5,300 *Year Commissioned: Mid-24th century (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 5 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 5 :*Range: 15,000 km :*Capacity: 22 persons *Cargo: 5 :*Range: 40,000 km :*Capacity: 400 kg Complement *Breen Attack Fighter: 15 or *Shuttle Craft: 15 *Shuttle Pods: 0 *Probes: 40 Description: The Gor Taan-class was a type of battle cruiser used by the Breen Confederacy during the 24th century. The Gor Taan was an unusual design when compared to designs fielded by its neighbors. The ship was made up of five major assemblies of four crescent shaped spars that were connected by a central crescent shaped crossbar that ran from port to starboard. The main and largest spar sat on the top of the crossbar and contained the bridge and the ship's major systems. The other three were roughly the same size and were connected to the port and starboard of the crossbar and on its ventral side. At the end of each spar were the ship's main weapons, a disruptor cannon and a torpedo launcher. The central spar also included the Breen's energy dissipator weapon. The ship had a dual warp propulsion system with the nacelles integrated into the outer edges of the port and starboard spars and a smaller secondary nacelle aft of these spars. They were fed by two warp cores located in the main the ventral spars. (The Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon) The ship's unusual design proved to be a weakness. Federation Alliance forces found that once the ship's shields were pierced that they could relatively easily snap the crossbar and break the ship apart. (The Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon; DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil") Many of these vessels took part in the final weeks of the Dominion War. Source: *Memory Alpha: Breen warship *Memory Beta: Chel Grett class *Dominion War Sourcebook (pages 151-153) *thedemonapostle